Brothers' Conflict
by sellarosella
Summary: Selama perasaan benci di hatinya tidak sirna, ia tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi di antara mereka.


Rated M because of implicit scene, no lemon, sorry. Beware OOC.

Diabolik Lovers and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Rejet. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu yang selalu diperhatikan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu yang selalu mendapatkan segalanya. Padahal ia lah yang berusaha keras, ia yang melakukan semua hal dengan sempurna. Mengapa wanita itu tidak memerhatikan dirinya? Mengapa ia selalu ditelantarkan seolah ia bukan bagian dari wanita itu? Bukankah biasanya anak bungsu lah yang lebih disayang? Ia anak bungsu, tapi kenapa…?<p>

Tanpa sadar, ia mempererat genggamannya pada buku di tangan. Kekesalan sekali lagi memenuhi benaknya, seperti yang selalu saja terjadi setiap ia memikirkan pemuda sialan itu. Ia mendesis marah, sadar bahwa ia adalah bukti nyata bahwa ketidakadilan terjadi pada semua makhluk, bukan hanya manusia saja. Tiba-tiba, indera penciumannya menangkap sebuah aroma yang familier, aroma yang tidak pernah ia suka sejak kecil. Aroma pemuda itu.

"Reiji."

Ia tahu pemuda itu terluka. Tanpa perlu mendengar suara lemahnya pun ia sudah tahu karena ia bisa mencium bau darah yang semakin pekat, menandakan pemuda itu semakin dekat dengannya. Ya, mereka memang makhluk abadi, namun mereka juga bisa mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya kakak 'tersayang'-nya baru saja bertemu makhluk lain yang membenci vampir hingga nyaris membunuhnya begitu.

"Rei—"

Panggilan tersebut diinterupsi oleh suara batuk yang keras. Manusia mungkin akan mengernyit mendengar bunyi yang begitu memilukan, namun ia tetap fokus pada bukunya. Ia benci bagaimana suara itu masih saja terdengar memerintah, bukannya mengharap belas kasihan sebagaimana yang ia inginkan.

Dan kemudian sebuah tangan yang dingin berlumur darah segar berwarna merah kehitaman menyentuh dagunya, mempertontonkan lehernya yang putih bersih pada pemuda yang agaknya sekarat tersebut. Akibat dekatnya jarak di antara mereka, ia dapat mendengar napas putus-putus pemuda itu. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah dan ia bangkit berdiri, menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Reiji!"

Pemuda itu tampaknya ikut murka karena ia malah menghindar ketika pemuda itu teramat membutuhkan dirinya. Ralat, membutuhkan _darah_-nya. Ia menatap sosok yang senantiasa ia benci dengan tajam. Pemuda itu balas menatap dengan tak kalah tajam. Berbagai hal berkecamuk di pikirannya. Ini bukan kali pertama pemuda itu sekarat dan harus meminum darah agar dapat pulih seperti semula. Sudah berulang kali sampai ia berhenti menghitung di hitungan ke sembilan puluh sembilan. Yang ia tidak mengerti adalah mengapa pemuda itu datang padanya dan bukan adik-adiknya yang lain. Apakah pemuda itu tidak tahu seberapa dalam kebencian yang ia pendam pada pemuda itu?

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau memberikan darahku?"

Pemuda itu mendengus geli, seolah pertanyaan itu hanya sebuah lelucon.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membiarkanmu mati, hah, _gokutsubushi_?!"

Ia salah membiarkan emosi menguasai dirinya sebab pada detik berikutnya ia langsung dihempaskan membentur dinding dengan kedua jemari pemuda itu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Napasnya ikut putus-putus akibat kemarahan yang sudah menjalar ke ubun-ubun.

"Pikir dulu sebelum bertanya." Pemuda itu berbisik dengan arogan tepat di telinganya. "Kau tidak akan membiarkanku mati. Karena kau terlalu pengecut untuk itu."

Dengan itu, pandangannya menggelap seketika, merasakan kulit lehernya terkoyak oleh sepasang taring yang lebih tajam dari pisau meski tak pernah diasah. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia menyuarakan lolongan kesakitan. Pemuda itu sengaja menancapkan taring dengan kasar, ia tahu. Dari dulu memang selalu begitu.

"Ah…! Ngh…!"

Kekehan terdengar dari pemuda itu. Sial, sial, sial. Ia bisa menahan diri bila yang ia rasakan hanya kesakitan, namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada perasaan nikmat yang muncul di balik rasa sakit tersebut. Ia tidak pernah tahu dirinya seorang masokis hingga Shuu menghisap darahnya untuk yang pertama kali. Selama ini ia mengira dirinya seorang sadis, namun kenyataan berkata lain. Ia mengakui bahwa alasan ia tidak pernah menolak kakaknya sampai sekarang adalah karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Mmm…." Pemuda itu menjulurkan lidah, menjilati setiap inci lehernya, bukan hanya di bagian yang luka saja. Sesekali pemuda itu kembali meminum darahnya dengan rakus. "Apa kau pernah bertanya kenapa kau yang kudatangi?"

Ia tidak menjawab, terlalu larut dalam euforia aneh yang membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Rasanya seperti pertama kali meneguk alkohol. Tangannya yang entah sejak kapan lepas dari cengkeraman Shuu kini meremas kemeja pemuda itu. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di pundak sang kakak dengan leher mengarah tepat ke mulut kakaknya.

"_Yours_," gumam pemuda itu pelan sembari menjilati sisa-sisa darah di lehernya. "_The most addictive blood I've ever taste_."

Ketika indera perabanya mulai berfungsi kembali, ia baru menyadari lengan pemuda itu melingkari pinggangnya. Lembut namun masih bisa menahannya di tempat, sekaligus kencang namun tidak sampai menyakitinya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya yang entah kapan terpejam, mengarahkan sepasang irisnya pada pemuda yang ternyata tengah menatapnya. Ia menjulurkan tangan, meraih wajah pemuda itu mendekat sebelum kemudian meraup bibir yang merah berhias darah itu dalam ciuman panas.

Tidak sampai satu detik setelah bibir mereka bertemu, ia dapat merasakan lidah pemuda itu melesak ke dalam mulutnya, menginvasi daerah privat yang tidak pernah disentuh siapa pun dan membuatnya mengerang tidak mau kalah. Lama lidah mereka beradu, kepalanya semakin pusing setiap ia mengecap zat besi dari darahnya di lidah pemuda itu. Tubuh mereka ikut bergesekan satu sama lain dalam buaian kenikmatan duniawi. Bulu kuduknya meremang di setiap tempat yang disentuh pemuda itu.

"S-Shuu—hah…." Genggamannya pada kemeja pemuda itu mengerat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Terlalu panas. Ia tidak tahan. Ingin pingsan rasanya, kalau memang bisa. Tanpa peringatan, tubuhnya dihempas ke marmer yang dingin dengan tubuh pemuda itu masih melekat padanya. Daun telinganya menjadi korban taring pemuda itu berikutnya.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku mati, Reiji." Pemuda itu mengulang perkataannya seiring dengan kekehan tawa yang terdengar mengerikan. "Kau _tidak bisa_."

Tubuhnya menegang—ia dapat merasakan tubuh pemuda itu pun demikian—dan detik berikutnya yang ia tahu hanyalah ia lagi-lagi melolong ketika pemuda itu kembali menancapkan taring di lehernya. _They're spent_.

Selalu, seperti yang biasanya terjadi, perasaan benci menggantikan perasaan nikmat yang ia rasakan setelah akal sehatnya menduduki pikirannya lagi. Ia menyeringai, puas dengan kenyataan bahwa ia masih membenci pemuda itu. Kakak kandungnya yang telah merebut semua kasih sayang ibu mereka. Dengan itu, ia mendorong tubuh pemuda itu menjauh hingga pemuda itu seolah terbang ke seberang ruangan.

"Lain kali jangan sembarangan membentur tubuhku ke tembok atau pun ke mana saja."

Ia berbalik, kembali ke tempat duduknya di sofa dan menekuni bukunya lagi seakan tak ada yang terjadi. Ia tahu pemuda itu tengah menyeringai. Ia juga tahu mereka tengah memikirkan hal yang sama.

_Masih ada lain kali_.

Sejujurnya, mereka tidak sabar menunggu hingga itu terjadi. Mungkin pemuda itu sengaja melukai diri demi mengecap setetes darah manis kepunyaan sang adik. Mungkin. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _And they like it that way_.


End file.
